


Naughty Over Nice

by RecycledShortcake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycledShortcake/pseuds/RecycledShortcake
Summary: Hector has always had a sweet side, but Lyndis can't help but fall for the wild parts of him more.





	Naughty Over Nice

He can be sweet, sometimes, and that’s what surprises her the most. He can be slow and thoughtful, with his mouth to her breast and his fingers stroking her slit in a way that sees her climax before they even really get started. He can be thoughtful and romantic too, even though he swears up and down that he’s no good at it (she thinks he may have asked Eliwood recently, for there are flowers aside the wine he’s ordered and a lit candle beside that, and Hector never seemed all too sure of what he was meant to do with them). He can whisper sweet things in her ear despite how she finds it awkward coming from him, though that never much stops Lyn from moaning and falling for it anyway, when he drops such saccharine words on her while rolling his hips and hitting all the right spots inside her walls. That side of Hector can be strange, something she’s quite unused to but nonetheless pleased to know of, but she doesn’t dislike it.

But when he’s more like himself, rough and raw and fucking into her like a madman with a mouth filthy enough to condemn a cleric, Lyn finds herself just a little more comfortable in a way she can’t make sense of.

Certainly, it’s not helped by the way he slams into her with enough force to throw her balance right off.

“O-Oh—!” She can hardly squeak a cry to the earth mother when each thrust feels as though it snatches her breath from her lungs and snaps right through her body. Her hands can do nothing but scramble for purchase as if forgetting the lack of one against the wall she claws at.

“Have you always taken my cock this well?” Hector groans through his panting, and she swears something heats up inside her at the sheer frankness of his words, warring with how she wishes to be put off by them. “Fuck, Lyn, I swear you feel better and better each time. How do you fuckin’ _do it_? Always squeezin' me tight, like you're _made_ for me—”

Is she supposed to be flattered or offended somehow? It’s hard to think with him driving into her so harshly, his calloused hand reaching around to grip at her breast and pinch at her stiff nipple. It hurts, but not so much that it keeps her from moaning despite her initial hiss; not so much that it keeps her from coming shortly after, alongside a particularly rough thrust that has her cry out a syllable that sounds something like his name.

He doesn’t slow down—no, his pace all but picks up for it as she shudders, and it’s not long at all before he has his hands on her hips and is all but pulling her back against him, taking her in such a deep and wild way that a brief, floating thought that just barely breaks through the haze wonders how sore she'll be later.

“H-Hector!” she manages despite the aftershocks of pleasure that scramble each of her senses to the point where she thinks even her voice to be dizzy. “Hurry up! I can’t—I can’t take any more of this! I’ll—again, I’ll—!”

Instead of heeding her gasping pleas, he asks, “You’ll what?” and Lyndis’s vision blurs with something far from pain and yet too disgraceful to be thought of as pleasure, with how it offers up her pride so thoughtlessly.

“You’ll—You’ll make me cum again!” She hears Hector moan at the confession; can he feel the way she shakes around him? “It’s too much! I can’t—not _again_!”

Hector’s arm winds around her middle, grabbing her breast once more and pulling her upwards until her back meets his chest. Between the shift in position, how it hits at a spot that makes her vision blank, and the husky words in her ear, she truly stands no chance.

“Yeah, you can. C’mon, Lyndis—you want me to cum, don’t you? Then cum right on my cock and make me.”

She does, the volume of her voice peaking with her, clenching around him as the world goes mute and a soft ringing fills her ears. He says something, she thinks—it’s probably obscene—but it’s muffled and far away, and she hardly registers the pulsing of his cock or how he spills himself inside. His grip remains tight as her muscles give out and her body slumps back against him; even as she tries to regain her bearings, there’s a natural trust in the way he handles her, and she knows that he won’t let her fall.

“—hey, you with me? Lyn?”

She slowly blinks a few times, her vision coming back into focus, before tilting her head back to meet his eyes. He’s breathless, too, his hair damp and disheveled, skin glistening with sweat and exertion—but she recognizes concern when she sees it. The lopsided smile she gives is meant to be reassuring, but she isn’t all too sure that it shapes out as such; with the way she slurs her words, it’s no wonder that his expression only manages to take a turn for the slightly amused, if anything.

“Next time’s s’gotta... gotta be less. Can’t even... think like this.”

Her body puts up no fight when he shifts to lift her, carrying her just a few feet to settle on the bed nearby. The moment her head hits the pillow, exhaustion threatens to drag her into its depths—but she hears his wicked muttering, and tries to remember her mental reprimands for later.

“Oh yeah? Should aim for a new record next time.”


End file.
